Cynthia
Info Cynthia is a powerful Pokémon trainer and the Elite Four Champion of the Sinnoh region. Her grandmother: Professor Carolina runs the Pokémon Research Lab in Celestic Town. She enjoys visiting the Solaceon Town Ruins. Later, in Pokémon Galactic Battles, she helps fight Team Galactic as well. She has a villa in East Unova in the anime but in the Pokémon Black and White games she borrows Caitlin's villa (from the Elite Four). Her preferred type is unknown. Her hometown is Celestic Town and her region is the Sinnoh. Her class is champion. Game Appearances Her game appearances are Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, White, Black 2 and White 2. Personality Cynthia is seen to be a nice, kind person. She is very protective when people, such as Team Galactic, try to destroy the ruins in the Sinnoh region and will try help out as much as possible. She helps out trainers who look up to her and she would give them tips and facts for their journey. She likes to eat Vanilla ice cream. Cynthia has long blonde hair and gray eyes. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl she wore black trousers, a long black coat and a black top underneath. For accessories she wore a black feathery scarf around her neck with 2 black clips in her hair. In season 14 her hair has been shortened a bit from the last season. She still wears her black trousers and her hair accessories but doesn't wear her; scarf, coat and her top. Instead she wears a blue top. In the Anime Cynthia's debut appearance was in the episode Top-Down Training. It was here that she was challenged by Paul to a Pokémon battle. Cynthia easily defeated all of Paul's Pokémon using only her Garchomp. Cynthia appeared again in the episodes Losing Its Lustrous and Double Team Turnover! where she was seen battling members of Team Galactic as they attempted to steal the Lustrous Orb. Cynthia later encountered Team Galactic a second time when she helped Ash and his friends free Dialga and Palkia from their control. In Memories are Made of Bliss, Ash watched Flint's Infernape battle against her Garchomp's powerful Stone Edge on live television. Ash enjoyed watching the battle and became determined to become a stronger trainer who will defeat the Champion someday. In Arceus and the Jewel of Life, Cynthia made a cameo appearance, battling against Palmer's Milotic with her Garchomp. She meets Ash once again in All for the Love of Meloetta!, now wearing clothes more suited for Unova's warmer climate, and met Iris and Cilan and told them of the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. decided to come with Cynthia and participate. On the way to Cynthia's villa, she almost hit an injured Meloetta with her car but stopped in time. She figured out it was suffering from a fever and gave Ash, Iris, and Cilan instructions on how to make it feel better. She asked Iris and Cilan to find a berry for her while she and Ash find some ice. She is revealed to have a Glaceon which uses Ice Beam to freeze the water. They break the ice and take it to Meloetta. After it recovered a little, Iris asked Cynthia if she could battle her and her Garchomp while she used Axew. She agreed and the battle got underway. Even though Axew learned Giga Impact during the battle, Garchomp proved to be way too strong for Axew. Cynthia stopped Garchomp from attacking and ended the battle before Axew could get hurt. In Piplup, Pansage and a Meeting of the Times!, Ash and his friends arrived in Undella Town, the location of Cynthia's villa, where Ash was reunited with Dawn for the first time since his journey in Sinnoh. After that, Cynthia watched the battle between Dawn and Cilan. In The Mystery of the Missing Cubchoo!, Cynthia was seen talking with Alder where she met Trip for the first time and later participated in an exhibition match between Caitlin using her Garchomp against Caitlin's Gothitelle, which was followed by the beginning of the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. The battle results in a draw after the battle's 10 minute time limit ran out. In the Manga Cynthia appeared in "Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventures!" As Hareta is fighting a Team Galactic grunt, she trips him up and beats him in a battle. She is also related to the Celestic Town elder. Later in the Diamond and Pearl books she challenges Mitsumi to a battle, Mitsumi forfeits the battle. She becomes good friends with Mitsumi, and helps Hareta later on in his quest. Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Females